


Juri Han's Fishmas Feast

by GrumblinGut



Category: Street Fighter
Genre: Belly Kink, Gen, Stomach Growling, Swallowing Animals, Vore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:55:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28317102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrumblinGut/pseuds/GrumblinGut
Summary: Juri Han's not exactly in a good mood this Christmas Eve. Seeing people happy and safe with their loved ones makes her feel... weirdly empty, and that emptiness hurts something fierce. Not being the type to sulk and pout, Juri decides to fill that hole in her heart with one hell of a Christmas feast. And tonight's feast? Live seafood, courtesy of a pair of street vendors who don't know what they're in for when the crazed Korean decides to pay their stall a visit...
Kudos: 2





	Juri Han's Fishmas Feast

"Dad! Dad, look! It's Santa! Can I say hi to him, please? Pretty, pretty please?"

"Of course, kitten! But be quick about, okay? We don't want to be late for your aunt's Christmas party!"

Neither father nor daughter seemed to realize that as they ran up to the blue-clad Santa greeting passerby on the street corner, they were being watched by one of the deadliest assassins the world had ever known, who was expertly hidden by the darkness of the night as well as the height of the apartment building she was perched on top of. She was a deadly beauty with hair styled into horn-like buns, and was dressed in a skimpy purple midriff-baring ensemble that would have left anyone else miserable in Seoul's frigid weather. But Juri Han's hellish training as a S.I.N operative had made it all too easy to ignore the cold. And even if it didn't, she doubted she would have even noticed because that horrible feeling of emptiness as she watched the happy family was more painful than a bit of chilly weather could ever be.

While the girl ran up and hugged "Santa", her father watched with a smile. And despite how far up she was, Juri's Feng Shui Engine-enhanced eyesight allowed her to zero in on the man, and her stomach lurched as she got a good look at him. The bags under his tired eyes, the way those eyes still exuded tender warmth for his child, the way he unflinchingly stood in the cold despite forgoing a proper winter coat in favor of a business suit, that kind smile on his face as his daughter talked about the horse she wanted for Christmas... she could tell that he would move mountains for his kid if it would make her happy. Because he was practically the mirror image of her prosecutor father, who always doted on her during Christmastime.

Or at least he did, before he drew the ire of Shadaloo.

Before M. Bison had him murdered for it.

Having been otherwise stoic, a nasty scowl formed on Juri's face when the girl took her father's hand and left the street corner Santa behind. In a moment of child-like pettiness, she scooped up a handful of snow, mashed it up into a solid ball, and embedded a stray pebble in its core. A bright purple light flashed in her left eye as she followed her target and locked on to the girl's head. Tossing it up into the air once, Juri hurled the snowball with as much strength as she could muster. And thanks to the immense strength packed away in her impressively muscular arms, the snowball hit the little girl so hard that she staggered forward when it exploded against her head. She cried out, and began sobbing hysterically while her father took her in his arms and frantically looked around the nighttime streets.

"WHO THREW THAT?!" he bellowed as he gently patted his sobbing daughter's back and glared at several nervous passerby. "Was it you?! Or you?!" Not getting a response, the man growled in frustration. "So you're hiding then, huh? Damn coward-!"

In any other circumstance, Juri would have been smirking, if not snickering at her target's misfortune from the safety of her perch. But messing with the child did nothing to satisfy the emptiness in her heart.

It didn't take long for the man and his daughter to disappear into the night, and their absence left Juri to stew in the lingering emptiness and rage that festered within her. Taking a deep breath, she crossed her arms and closed her eyes.

"Look at me, getting worked up over some stupid kid. What the hell's your problem, Juri?"

_***Grrrrgrrrroooowl...*** _

Opening her eyes, Juri smirked as she rested a hand on her growling stomach.

"Heh. Guess I'm a little hangry tonight."

She was never the type to get "hangry", but as long as it kept her from having to actually confront the true source of her anger, an empty stomach was as good a scapegoat as any. Peering down from the rooftop, Juri stroked her chin as she weighed her options for tonight's dinner.

"This bad girl's definitely craving meat..." she mused, rubbing her stomach and taking delight in the firmness of her washboard abs. "So should I grab some barbecue? Seafood, maybe?"

Looking over the various restaurants and vendors lining the streets, a particularly loud gastrointestinal rumbling coincided with Juri focusing on a pair of street cooks running a rather isolated alleyway food stand, one situated in front of a large blue tub filled with octopi swimming in water, as well as smaller tubs containing tiny octopi and fish.

"Oh yeah, definitely seafood."

Licking her lips in anticipation, Juri leaped off the edge of the building, only to break her fall by clinging onto a fire escape that was a few feet below the roof. Instead of using it like a normal person, Juri opted to invoke the spiders she styled herself after by quickly crawling down its side. Despite her rather... unorthodox method, she cleared the escape in seconds and once she reached the bottom, she let herself drop to the ground and landed on her hands before flipping forward and hitting the ground feet-first. Giggling as she felt the chilly concrete tickle her bare soles, Juri headed towards that one fish stall with a bounce in her step, uncaring of the bewildered stares she got from whoever was still walking the streets that night.

"Hey there." Juri greeted as she headed into the alleyway and approached the vendors, a husband and wife team from the look of them. "It's been a long night and I'm seriously starving. You mind if I grab a snack for the road?"

"Sure!" The scrawny, messy-haired husband said, nervously fidgeting as he tried not to undress Juri with his eyes. "J-Just pick what you want to eat, and we'll get it cooked in a jiffy!"

Juri peered into the tubs of fish and octopi. Predictably, there were a lot of yellow corvina swimming around the smaller tubs. And Juri didn't mind: gulbi was a favorite treat of hers. But they were heavily overshadowed by the octopi big and small, who were just so much more interesting to watch. The way their tentacles wriggled and squirmed while their bulbous bodies pulsated was oddly satisfying, and inspired all kinds of odd thoughts in Juri's psychopathic lizard brain.

_'Heh. Just look at them...'_

_'All that squirming around... just IMAGINE how that would feel in my gut...'_

_'It'd be like having an alien inside me, writhing and wriggling in a desperate bid for freedom...'_

_'All while my stomach slowly melts the poor saps into slush...'_

Juri's stomach roared long and loud. So loud, in fact, that husband and wife alike could hear it over the sounds of the busy streets around them. Drooling profusely, Juri scooped up one of the large octopi in the biggest tub and leered hungrily down at it. The creature in turn curiously wrapped a tentacle around her wrist.

"I think I'll eat this little guy."

"Alright then!" the wife, a chunkier brunette said as she extended an arm from over her stall. "Just hand over a few _won_ , and I'll grill him- HEY!"

Surrendering herself to her monstrous appetite, Juri opened her mouth as wide as she could manage, and stuffed the octopus inside head-first. The comical sight of her cheeks bulging like a chipmunk's as the octopus' tentacles dangled from her mouth would have been hilarious to the cooks, were she not flushing their profits down the toilet.

"Miss, wait! You can't do that! You have to pay-"

Juri let out a ferocious muffled snarl and silenced the husband with a savage spin kick to the head. The man crumpled to the ground out like a light, and his wife screamed into the palm of her hand.

"HYEON!"

She turned towards the streets outside the alleyway, and let out a cry of "HELP! Someone, help-"

Only for Juri to silence her with a finger to her lips, her left eye glowing menacingly as she closed the distance with inhuman speed. With a massive swallow, the octopus slowly traveled down Juri's bulging throat, but eventually pushed itself into her stomach which pooched out a bit to accommodate its mass. Satisfied, Juri took a deep breath before belting out a nasty, fish-scented belch into the woman's face.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you~" she teased as the woman coughed and gagged, disgusted by her fishy breath. "As your hubby just found out, I'm not the kinda chick you want to trifle with. Keep trying to make a scene and things are gonna get nasty."

Looking down at her unconscious husband, the woman swallowed an anxious lump and fell silent, not wanting worse to befall her.

"Good girl!"

Causing the woman to yelp as she affectionately patted her surprisingly large breasts, Juri grinned down at her pooch of a tummy and giggled. Judging by all the writhing and groping inside, the poor creature was trying to get a feel for his fleshy new prison. He was likely trying to formulate some kind of escape plan, but it was futile. There was no escaping Juri's stomach.

"Heh. Hey lady, take a look at my gut! Can you see my snack moving around in there?"

The woman cringed as she watched Juri's bloated abs visibly thrash and wriggle around, almost as if she was pregnant with some kind of cosmic horror. Grinning malevolently at the sight of her visible discomfort, Juri picked up one of the smaller octopi by pinching his head between her index finger and thumb.

"I think he's getting lonely! So if you don't mind, I'm gonna give him a little friend to play with~"

"Ma'am, please..."

Juri plopped the tiny octopus right on top of her tongue before closing her mouth, but this one seemed more savvy to her intentions than the other and grabbed hold of her lips right when she swallowed. The creature's powerful suction cups prevented it from being eaten, but while Juri's stomach gurgled angrily at being denied its treat, the woman herself smirked in amusement.

_'Well you're a clever little guy, aren't you? Too bad you're just delaying the inevitable.'_

All it took was Juri prodding the center of the octo's body for the little creature to lose his grip, and a second swallow was all it took to send it on a one-way trip to her stomach. Satisfied, the crazed Korean placed a finger to her throat and traced the octopus-shaped lump as it slid down into her gut, which gave a weird, loud gurgle once it landed.

"Ooh, it's getting weird in there~" Juri said with a purr as she could feel sixteen tentacles squirming around inside of her. She bent over and moaned with orgasmic pleasure, showing off the roundness of her gut as she braced herself against the fish merchants' stall. The octopi were violently thrashing and slapping around inside of her, clearly distressed and trying to fight their way out, but their resistance only turned her on further.

Standing up straight, Juri gave her bulging belly a slap and bit down on her bottom lip as she felt the octopi bounce around their acidic prison.

"Oh yeah, that's really hitting the spot... though I think I still have room for more~"

"Please, isn't two enough?!" the woman asked, outright clasping her hands and pleading for Juri to stop.

"Nope."

Sadly, she didn't care. She bent over and reached for a second large octopus... but stopped herself right when her hand was hovering over the water.

"You know what? Tasty as these guys are, my belly could use a bit of biodiversity. Wouldn't you agree?"

The woman didn't answer, but cried silent tears of impotent fear and rage while Juri picked up one of the smaller tubs of yellow corvina. Unlike the surprisingly intelligent octopi, these dumb creatures weren't aware of their impending doom and swam around without a care in the world, which would make plucking them out a cinch-

_'Pfft, pluck them out? Screw that, I've got a better idea!'_

Juri's squirming stomach let out a distressed gurgle, almost as if the bloated organ knew exactly what she was about to do and dreading it. Scowling, Juri gave it a firm slap.

"Aw, shut up! If you can handle an entire person, you can handle a few fish!"

"E-Excuse me but... did you just say-"

Juri ignored the woman's horrified question as she lifted the tub of fish up and tilted a corner towards her mouth. With a breathy "Bottoms up~" she opened her mouth and chugged its contents.

The water tasted off. VERY off. But Juri greedily gulped away, moaning happily as her swollen stomach continued to balloon in size with each heavy swallow. After drinking just half of it, her stomach had completely rounded out since there was enough water to accommodate the increasing amount of sea creatures swimming around inside of her. At this point she resembled a pregnant woman that was well into her third trimester, but her stomach continued to swell even further beyond that. By the time she polished off the tub, Juri's stomach had ballooned in size to that of a large, sloshy globe, with her muscle definition only barely visible on its spherical surface. She dropped the empty tub and unleashed an enormous belch that proved ferocious enough to rattle the panes of a few nearby windows, much to the helpless fishseller's horror. Moaning as she savored that oceanic aftertaste, Juri gave her massive belly a hearty slap that upset her stomach's contents something fierce.

"Ha ha ha... oog, I'm stuffed. I'm so, _soooooo_ STUFFED. My gut feels like an aquarium..."

Despite having more room to move around in, Juri's belly still wobbled and squirmed as all the sea creatures kept forcefully splashing up against her stomach walls, with its loud sloshing making it sound like an overfilled water bed. It was a bit disorienting, as well as nauseating. But Juri didn't mind feeling a bit green around the gills. No, more than anything, she felt ALIVE for the first time that night. Maybe it was the satisfaction of having bullied such meek shopkeepers into submission. Maybe it was the thrill of glutting herself into borderline seasickness. Or maybe it was the sheer catharsis of feeling tons of creatures slowly die in her sloshy, gurgling tomb of a stomach. No matter the case, Juri's spirits had been lifted, and the grin she flashed the cowering fishseller was a rare sincere smile only packing a mere hint of bloodlust behind it.

"Heh. Thanks for the meal, babe. Sorry if I came off as punchy earlier, I was just feeling kind of... hangry, you know?"

The merchant didn't dare speak up, but kept her gaze to the ground and nervously twiddled her thumbs while hoping the assassin would go away.

"Not a talker, huh? Fine, I can take a hint. But before I leave, here's a tip for services rendered~"

Gasping in surprise, the merchant stared dumbfoundedly at Juri as she waddled up to her, her overinflated gut sloshing and rumbling with each step. The friendly half-smile, half-smirk on her face got her hopes up for monetary compensation so she stuck out her hand... and received a smooch on the cheek in return.

"Take care of yourself, hun~"

The woman flinched, shuddering in disgust as Juri headed out the alleyway and into the streets. And as passerby gasped and recoiled in horror at her hideously distended belly, Juri's cheeks burned red as she thought back to that fish merchant... or rather, her chest.

_'Damn, I should've copped one last feel before leaving! It's not every day you see a chick stacked to the ceiling like that!'_

With a sigh of defeat, Juri shrugged as she ducked into another alleyway and propped herself up against a cold brick wall.

_'Ah well, guess that's my fault for not striking while the iron was hot. At least the meal made up for it!'_

Grinning down at her swollen stomach, Juri smacked it three times in a row, kicking up a powerful slosh with each strike. Once she relented, the third slosh was followed by a monstrous growl that evolved into a gaseous, noxious belch that scared the devil out of a passing mother and her young son. Taking solace in the fact that she soured Christmas Eve for three families at this point, Juri grinned evilly as she rubbed her sloshing, splashing stomach, the emptiness plaguing her heart suppressed for the time being...

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas! After a bit of deliberation I decided to start porting my belly fetish stories here, so here's a bit of Juri Han vore to celebrate! Which, sadly, is surprisingly rare despite the fact that she's tailor-made for this fetish. I mean, she's a sadistic psychopath, wears tons of outfits that emphasize her belly, licks her lips a lot, actually talks about eating her opponents... what more could you want in a pred?
> 
> Anyway, this was going to be a more generic vore fic where Juri would stalk a lady home from a buffet and enjoy a pre-stuffed meal, but vanilla vore has gotten old for me since I feel like I'm always writing the same damn sequence. So this time, I opted for a change of pace and had her swallow a bunch of live fish. And the result was a fun and refreshing fic that I'm quite proud of! I can only hope you guys enjoyed this, too.
> 
> So that's it: I wish you all a Merry Christmas, and a happy New Year! I don't have high hopes for 2021 at all, but it never hurts to try for optimism.
> 
> (PS: For subsequent readings, listen to this to set the mood! www.youtube.com/watch?v=P8QYIh… )


End file.
